


love’s fuse

by NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Felix, Dimitri's Massive Cock, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Top Dimitri, also prince charming dimitri deserves to get laid, is all you need to know, they're hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn/pseuds/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn
Summary: Felix dresses up and gives himself to Dimitri on his birthday.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	love’s fuse

The next few days after Dimitri’s confession are more of the same—concerned looks from Felix’s classmates as they go about their classes, even if there's nothing different about Felix except for the way he sits out on their more physically demanding classes thanks to his healing injury. Heck, even Bernadetta is asking him if he needs assistance with his things, making him wonder how much of it is personal willpower on her end or if it's something Byleth put her up to.

Well, that's for his classes. In between them, however, is Dimitri making up for lost time, often stealing him away when he can. While Felix does not mind when they get hot and heavy between classes, it of course comes with its own brand of complications, including people noticing. Dedue isn't as much of a problem given how he confines himself to suspicious frowns, but Sylvain is a whole other case, relentless in his teasing when he could manage it. Not even Ingrid could stop him, and in an effort not to draw too much attention to it, she gives up on lecturing him during their mealtimes, limiting herself to sympathetic glances in his and Dimitri's direction.

She does, however, warn them to be a little more discreet. Which isn't a problem when they're in Felix's bedroom, Dimitri's sanctuary of choice during the evening, where they continue with their doings during break time, and some.

At least until Felix decides to ban Dimitri after five days, given how distracting his presence is proving to be. That's on top of some close shaves he certainly can't afford during the recovery process. Lovely distractions as they are, Felix can't afford any setbacks in his healing, given how long it feels like since he's last set foot on the battlefield.

Unfortunately for Dimitri, the distance does work, and Manuela clears him to do some light training two days later, then reluctantly agrees for him to go back to his regular routine after three. Around that time, whispers and giggles accompany talks of a certain prince's birthday coming up, a realization too belated when it dawns upon Felix that he has yet to prepare an appropriate present...

...One such thing comes to mind in light of his steady recovery and his observations during the White Heron Cup, and after a day's worth of mulling on it, he caves and asks Sylvain for some advice on what he was thinking of doing.

Surprisingly, Sylvain gives him some useful input, albeit some that he's nervous about executing. But it isn't bad advice, and that's what has him anxiously waiting in his room in the same outfit that Sylvain wore as the Blue Lions' representative. As recommended by Sylvain, he had let his hair down for the occasion and, after some hesitation, stretched himself out just in case.

Given how long it's been besides stolen kisses, he does think Sylvain's theory of Dimitri snapping is more likely than it laughably seems.

Once he hears Dimitri's door close behind him, Felix checks to see if anyone is prowling the corridors before he ducks into the hallway and knocks on Dimitri's door.

“It's me,” Felix says, trying to keep the nervousness off his tone as the lock of the door twists open. “Could you let me in, quick?”

While Dimitri’s stunned silence and the way the doorknob creaks ominously in his grip tells Felix everything he needs to know about how Dimitri’s taking it—thus proving Sylvain to be right, always right when it comes to these things—Felix happens to be still standing in the hallway. A hallway that anyone could pass by, never mind how grateful he is that their rooms are by the far end of the corridor.

“Are you going to let me in or not?”

He thinks Dimitri will, but it doesn't stop Felix from demanding as an embarrassed flush creeps through his cheeks. At any rate, he's one step away from ducking back into his room and waiting for Dimitri to knock instead, never mind Sylvain's advice to do it in Dimitri's room.

“Oh, I... yes, of course.” 

Clearing his throat, Dimitri steps aside, red up to his ears. Equally as crimson, Felix wastes no time stepping in even as Dimitri’s gaze follows him, the tension in his hunched shoulders only easing once Dimitri closes the door behind him. Through lowered lashes, Felix could see Dimitri reaching out to finger the ends of Felix’s hair, biting down on his lower lip.

Exhaling, Felix lifts his gaze, meeting Dimitri’s. “Happy... birthday.”

Felix tiptoes in for a kiss before he loses his nerve, never mind how terrifying it is to initiate this instead of waiting expectantly. Dimitri meets it with a small gasp as Felix tastes alcohol and warmth upon his lips, clutching Felix's shoulders in lieu of properly wrapping his arms around him. He breaks it off after a few moments, swallowing hard.

“Do you mean… are you... mostly healed?”

“...Yes.” Brief as that kiss was, it still leaves Felix a little winded, taking him a few moments to catch his breath and respond properly to that. To be honest, he’s even better than mostly healed, considering how he easily he's settling back into his usual routine.

“I... I'm yours,” Felix says quickly, deciding there's nothing to it but to get the words out and over with. “For the night.”

“Oh,” Dimitri says softly, frozen in place. A few seconds tick by before he sweeps Felix off the ground—a heart-pumping moment—and carries him straight to his bed, lavishing his neck with desperate, hungry kisses as Felix lets his arms lay on either side of his head. Par for the course as it is for Dimitri, it takes a few moments for his brain to catch up with those feverish kisses that leave him warm, overheated like it’s the middle of summer rather than the dead of winter.

Not even the way Dimitri’s hands push at those silks do anything to dispel that heat as he parts them to reveal Felix's thighs. If anything, it builds as Dimitri runs his palms over bared skin, mirroring Felix’s moan as he takes in the shape and feel of them.

“You don't have to hold back,” Felix says in a breathy whisper, squirming at Dimitri's touch as pinpricks of pleasure trail across sensitive skin in their wake. Desire stirs faintly within him, the urge to feel more of Dimitri spurring him on when he parts his legs some more.

“Mmm,” is Dimitri’s only reply. He punctuates it with a light nip, latching his lips down to suck at Felix’s otherwise unmarred skin. Felix gasps at the manner Dimitri latches on, every bit the beast he used to accuse him of as he sinks in. Yet none of his usual fear comes. Thus far, Dimitri has avoided leaving any evidence of what they've been up to on Felix—save from some accidental bruises from holding too tight. So for him to purposely do so has heat stirring in his gut at the knowledge that Dimitri will be leaving a mark, laying claim to that unblemished part of Felix. 

It’s all the more fueled by the way Dimitri plants his knee between Felix’s thighs as he continues to knead that supple flesh. He can feel the warmth of it, even through those pants he has yet to remove, and oh so near...

Heels digging into the mattress, Felix jerks into that present temptation, desperate for friction of some sort as his arousal starts responding to Dimitri's hands eagerly. That momentary friction barely soothes him, warmth still coiling tightly within him as Dimitri groans against his neck, eliciting a violent shiver from him. His stomach uncoils slightly when Dimitri finally pulls off his neck with a popping sound and gasp, allowing Felix an opportunity to catch his breath as he looks at Dimitri through hooded eyes, still hopelessly craving for more as he starts to remove his shirt. A thankfully quick task considering Dimitri had already removed the most cumbersome parts of his uniform prior to Felix’s arrival, for whatever reason.

“You're beautiful, Felix.”

And Dimitri gives as Felix had hoped, catching his lips in another kiss, more heated and unrestrained than anything they've shared. Dimitri's passion sweeps him away, and Felix gladly lets it pull him under as he moans into Dimitri's mouth, lashes fluttering close as he enjoys that faint taste of alcohol upon his tongue once more. Felix shifts to drape his arms around Dimitri's shoulders, drawing him closer as he clings to him. Tough as it may be to breathe with Dimitri kissing him like he wants to devour him whole, Felix welcomes it, strangely enjoying the breathlessness that comes with chasing after—nay, keeping up with—Dimitri's lips. Messy as it is, there is something beautiful about Dimitri letting himself go in this manner, far from the poised royal he often presents himself as. It isn't pretty words and pictures that Felix looks for in someone after all—raw strength is a lovely splendor upon its own, something that Felix never stops yearning after, even in this aspect of his life.

Dimitri’s hands start to rove over his body again, finding their way back to his legs. But this time he pushes higher, cupping Felix's ass in his hands, fingers dipping into the furrow between his cheeks. He jolts when he finds the hot skin there already slippery, though is quick to recover as his fingers probe at Felix's hole, one pressing forward to push inside him. Dimitri's finger earns a pleasured sigh from Felix, his slick hole more than welcoming as that rough digit easily slides in.

“More,” Felix breathes against Dimitri's lips as he clenches around him, more than glad that Dimitri seems to be picking up on things faster than he thought he would.

And Dimitri does—snapping as Sylvain predicted he would, pulling back long enough to rip open the fly of his own pants and ease himself out of them as Felix props himself up on his elbows to watch what’s happening. Dimitri's not at all careful with the costume as he pushes Felix's skirt up to expose him. The fabric is mostly spared, but only because it drapes so loosely to begin with. It's easily pushed aside to reveal Felix's lower body, his hard, flushed cock openly displayed, just as red as the blush that paints Felix’s face then.

Dimitri doesn't hesitate another moment to spread Felix's legs at the knee, angling his shaft toward his entrance. Unrestrained desire paints a wanton picture on his features as he starts to push into him, unable to look away from the sight of Felix swallowing him up.

Felix has been aware of it, of course. Of Dimitri’s restraint, of his interest in going beyond. After all, Dimitri's arousal has pushed against him time and again during their engagements, widely eager at times even as they both held back from going further than torrid kisses.

But there's none of that self-restraint to be seen anymore. If Dimitri wasn't so fascinated with the way he parts him, Felix thinks that he would have driven all the way in without a second thought. As it stands, however, Dimitri takes his time, leaving Felix to watch through pursed lips as Dimitri’s massive thickness disappears into him inch by inch, a fascinating phenomenon that has him entranced given the seeming impossibility of it, making him all the more thankful for the thorough preparations he took before visiting Dimitri.

Still, Felix manages to take him all the way in, eliciting a deep groan from him once there's nothing to see anymore except the wanton desire that paints Dimitri's features red. It's a sight that he's sure to mirror as he trembles at the intimacy of seeing where they're joined now, an occurrence that's unthinkable just a scant few months back.

Dimitri seems to be caught in the moment as much as he is, silent for a few moments as Felix gently squeezes his shaft. It’s only for a while, however, and the next while, Dimitri lifts Felix's legs until his ankles drape over his shoulders, turning his face to press a small kiss to his calf.

The first few thrusts of his hips are slow, but deep. Every muscle in Dimitri's abdomen pulls taut at that fiery, yet delicious sensation, making his physique stand out that much more. Dimitri growls, a low, guttural sound that brings to mind the beast Felix used to abhor instead of the sweet boy he once was. That lurking reminder is sinister as it is rousing, a fact that Felix has no choice but to surrender himself to as Dimitri sets himself to work, picking up the pace with each pass after that, driving himself into Felix like he's trying to force his body to take on his shape.

Sighs escape Felix’s parted lips as he lays back, watching as Dimitri plows through him like untilled land. And that's what Felix essentially is now, isn't he? After all, this is the first time for him and Dimitri, a fresh realization coming out of it as he marvels at how each thrust sends tremors down his spine, ever novel despite the repetition.

Felix has always wanted Dimitri to fill him. And now that it's happening, he simply can't get enough of it. Not even when pain laces those deep thrusts, growing faster by the moment as Felix races towards his own release.

“Dimitri…”

Is Felix's wet gasp, tears beading at the corner of his eyes after one particularly harsh pass. Dimitri moans loudly in response to Felix calling out his name, watching him with a hazy gaze, his usually stiffly styled hair shaken loose by the vigorous movement.

Watery as his eyes are, the smile that colors Felix's expression speaks of how much he's enjoying everything. Spread out like this in Dimitri's bed, being claimed as the beast's, he truly feels like he'd been born for Dimitri—to be used by him, to accept all of him, to be molded by him—all purposes which he embraces as much as the flesh repeatedly parting him, clinging to all as if he could never get enough of it.

Sweat lines Felix's brow as Dimitri continues to take everything Felix owes him and everything else he has to give, pounding into Felix without the slightest trace of shame as he too, chases his release like his life depends on it. Being overheard is the last thing in Felix's mind as his moans increase in volume, his fingers digging so hard into the covers that he starts tearing a hole through them. For all his savage talk about the beast, right now, all he could think of is how splendid Dimitri is when he ruts against him like he belongs here, rocking into him as if nothing else would keep his heart pumping the way it is that moment. Harsh as it is, Felix could not get enough of it either, his gaze begging Dimitri for more, to use him even if there's nothing left after the fact.

Desire shines in his eyes as Dimitri's passion sweeps his inhibitions away, culminating in a loud groan that resounds in his ears long after the fact as his release comes crashing down on him, rendering his mind blank of thought for the time being as Dimitri pours everything he has into Felix as well. Dimitri lets out a cry that's practically a roar as he comes, collapsing on top of Felix as he shakes with the force of it. Slowly, Felix starts unwinding from that high, panting as Dimitri rests against him. There's nothing but fondness in his gaze as he moves to wrap his arms around Dimitri, filled close to bursting with affection and the feel of Dimitri inside of and next to him.

“You're amazing, Felix,” Dimitri murmurs without bothering to lift his head. “I love you…”

Which is why Felix can't help a short chuckle when Dimitri inhales sharply and tenses after those words, warm as they make Felix too. It's rather cute, if a bit surprising—what's there to be embarrassed about at this point?

“I love you too,” Felix replies, squeezing Dimitri in reassurance. He slides his hand up Dimitri's back to snake his hands into his soft, albeit sweat-soaked, hair, tenderly cradling Dimitri's head close as he smiles next to him, mind blissfully free of worry.

Dimitri shifts his arms to stroke Felix's hair too, grumbling. “I wanted to say that to you at the top of the Goddess Tower.” He lifts his head enough to peek at Felix, smiling shyly. “Would you meet with me there anyway?”

Well, that certainly explains things—even if that's a lot more embarrassing than what Felix could have ever predicted. But the sentiment of Dimitri wanting this to be permanent has his chest swelling, a smile crossing his features as he sweeps his fingers across Dimitri's scalp before they settle to cup his cheek tenderly.

“Of course.”

It sounds a lot more raw than Felix intended it to be, but the wetness clouding his vision seems to explain it, awkward as they might be despite the fact that they're born out of happiness this time around. Goddess, is he just going to cry like this every time he's overwhelmed?!

Still, Dimitri smiles back, shifting his weight again so he's not leaning so heavily on Felix's chest before he leans in to kiss him. The contrast between then and now is as stark as night and day, winter and summer, but just as those facts form a part of Felix's daily life, so does Dimitri's affections, languid and indulgent as they are now despite their ferocity earlier. The man and the beast, they really are truly one and the same, all in rolled into the being he's kissing back tenderly. Smiling through his tears, he indulges as much as Dimitri would allow, wishing for nothing more but this moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: This is actually part of a huge WIP, but I thought that it'd be nice to have some feel good stuff during these trying times. So here I am, posting stuff out of context and tossing out the sappiest and fluffiest thing I'll probably ever be involved in. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
